Trapped
by DottoraL'Artista
Summary: Dr. Vidic has "recruited" a number of people to train to wipe out the Assassin Order. Some of them want to be there, and others don't.
1. Il Dottore

** Il Dottore**** – Subject 121 – Rupert Fink – Log**

* * *

><p>I am trapped here in this body. This man is evil. He kills to watch them suffer. I can do nothing to stop him. I can only watch.<p>

They tell me that 16 will not happen to me. I doubt it. I would gladly take this man's poison over what I go through now. Although it is for only minutes at a time, it feels like hours being trapped in this machine. Animus. I took Latin in high school, animus means _dream_. This is no dream. This is a nightmare.

He killed the woman after she gave herself to him. Malfatto brings death with him. He is a doctor, but he delivers no healing. They tell me that he is my ancestor, but how can that be? How can I be related to this murderer?


	2. La Cortigiana

**La Cortigiana – Subject 69 – Darla Harrington – Log**

* * *

><p>My cousin has "worked" for Abstergo for a while. When they came for me, I came willingly. I wanted to see what had happened in my ancestors' lives and revel in what I am. My cousin can't stand the fact that he is a Templar. He doesn't want to be involved at all, but they made him choose sides when Abstergo bought his company.<p>

There is blood on my fan from when I sliced the man's neck. He died slowly, his lifeblood pouring out onto the cobblestone walkway. I smile at my kill. He deserved to die; he was nothing more than a mercenary from Spain, sent to kill the Auditori man. Now I may have the honor… no, the _pleasure of putting an end to the leader of Gli Assassini. I am a native of Roma, while he was a little foreigner._

I hear hasty footsteps behind me. I can turn and face my pursuer head on, or I can run. There is no honor in running, so I stay. The smoke explodes around me, but I am ready and have breath in my lungs. Il Zampa does not. Rather than kill him now, I box his ears and wrench his knee. He goes down. I see my cousin, Il Viandante, run forward and slit Il Zampa's throat while he is still down.

One after the other go down, L'Arlecchina, Il Dottore, Il Barbiere, and Il Fabbro. I have killed them and I am proud of what I have done.


	3. Il Carnefice

**Il Carnefice – Subject 18 – Vance Vidic – Log**

* * *

><p>My brother awarded me the prestigious task of delving into the history of our ancestors. Of course, Warren has been the greatest of us all, but there have been some that come close. Il Carnefice hunted disloyal Templars. On the little information that is given about him, the archives state that most of his killings were from Assassini informers; leading him to murder our own, but he did so with efficiency.<p>

I stalk towards the woman with a smile on my face. The women's screams please me more than those of the men. They feel my presence for only a second, and when they turn to face me, I give them a taste of my ax. I have done La Cortigiana and La Contrabbandiere "favors" in the past and they repay me with blades in my back. I unleash all of my righteous fury on them, for they are surely Assassini recruits.

I have known Donato since the beginning of my years. He pledged his loyalty to our holy organization long ago, but now he has turned sides. Now he serves Gli Assassini, and for that he must die.


	4. Il Nobile

**Il Nobile – Subject 67 – Donovan Reese – Log**

* * *

><p>My family has always been rich, and it is comforting to know that even in the fifteenth century we were among the wealthiest of Italians. Silvestro Sabbatini, the first Templar before me, was a ruthless killer. He own property in Firenze, Roma, Vinezia, and all parts of Flori not owned by Caterina Sforza. He is missing his left arm, as am I, and had it replaced with a silver claw. As it was, I have made modifications to my own prosthetic to more closely resemble Sabbatini's. He is a master assassino, in the technical sense of the word. He can kill by simply slicing the victims' spinal cord, dropping them like a milestone.<p>

While in the Animus, I usually go after those more prone to traitorous tendencies, the women. When they die, they seem to bleed redder, and when one inserts something sharp into their inner organs, they let out the tiniest scream to let one know they're dead. La Contrabbandiere is posing more of a problem than the others. She is used to being hunted by many men at one time and consequently, she knows the best hiding places in every city I search for her in.

She will fall eventually. Even if I do not receive the pleasure of her blood on my claw, she will fall. Requiescat in pace, Puttana.


	5. Il Prete

**Il Prete – Subject 21 – Alistair Ducan – Log**

* * *

><p>Il Prete finishes his mass and puts his vestments in the designated closet. He exits Il Vaticano quietly, not pausing to greet his fellow clergy. He sees whom he is looking for, and follows her. She has sinned and not repented, and therefore needs to die. She had done the unthinkable; she had stolen from The Holy Order. A call had been made to someone within the order to dispatch La Ladra, and he had answered anonymously.<p>

Some might say that it was wrong for Il Prete to kill, but he thought it justified. He was doing his part in the Holy Warfare and eradicating the traitorous and unfaithful. God would justify his actions.

He cornered La Ladra twice and twice she evaded him. His ears were ringing from the surprisingly powerful boxing that she had bestowed upon him. She was small, but resilient. The third time he cornered her, she didn't see him coming. The sharp blade of his dagger flew out of the handle of his cross and he drove it into her neck without flinching.

* * *

><p>I awoke from the simulation with a weird metallic taste in my mouth. Dr. Warren said it was natural for the first few time, but mine had persisted throughout the months that I had lived in the Abstergo building. Again I asked Dr. Warren about it and rather than respond with concern like any doctor would be assumed to do, he threated to keep me under for twice as long and see if the metallic taste persisted then. I did not press the issue any further.<p> 


	6. Il Viandante

**Il Viandante – Subject 57 – No name on record – Log**

* * *

><p>Nothing. I tell them nothing. I am not a Templar. I despise their "Holy Order" and all in it. They are killers. I do not kill. I despise them almost as much as I despise Gli Assassini. I came to Italia on business; little did I know that business was working for Abstergo. I kill because I have to, or Vidic will do something unspeakable to my wife. She was informed that I was killed in a freak plane crash. I will find my way back to her someday; but, I exist like this in the interim.<p>

I am a spy in the Animus. I dress like Gli Assassini to glean their secrets and infiltrate their ranks. I have not been detected as of yet, but I am always apprehensive. I am careful, and I live by their code: Nothing is true; everything is permitted.

Nothing is true, nothing is permitted, nothing will happen, and there is nothing in my future. I am nothing to these people, nothing at all. Nothing.


	7. Il Barbiere

**Il Barbiere – Subject 100 – Maxamillion Smolls – Log**

* * *

><p>I lost my job as a barber, and the Templars hired me. The same thing happened to my ancestor, imagine that. He is a commanding presence, something that I could only aspire too. I am small, in all ways. He is impressive and all of the women think he is an officer.<p>

He runs fast. He kills faster. He buries his razor in the victim's neck like a switchblade. He rivals Gli Assassini for skill, but they always seem to come out of a conflict the victor.

There is something about my ancestor that is non-descript. He blends well. On the rare occasion that I work in a team with my fellow Templars, he is the least recognizable, and I pride myself for being non-descript as well. No one will notice the scrawny man in the background or the man with slightly graying hair sneaking up on his target.

* * *

><p>They all will fall to my superior skill, or so I thought. The one, L'Ingegnere, he is called… he knows things that I do not. I am sorely beaten.<p> 


	8. L'Ingegnere

**L'Ingegnere – Subject 83 – Stephen Barbera – Log**

* * *

><p>I am the crafter of weapons for the other Templars and, as such, I rarely get to use them. When I do, it is always a pleasure. I see them bleed to the switchblade, faint as the poison courses through their system, stagger when the knives imbed themselves into their bodies, and fall as the bullet from the gun severs their spine. It is a pleasure to watch my inventions at work. The Templars as a whole are thankful. On the off chance that I do engage with one of them, they are not so appreciative.<p>

* * *

><p>I remember when I went toe to toe with the lady of leisure. She has interesting ways with people. All types of people fall to her charms, regardless of gender. There is only one that is immune, including myself, and that is L'Arlecchina. She is a remarkable specimen of a female, and a fighter. She fights with the skill of a general trained for many years, yet her years are remarkably few.<p>

I use all of my weapons to the best of my abilities. I am not arrogant like the others, I know I am not the greatest fighter or the fastest runner, but I know enough to survive. Sometimes they get away, and that is frustrating, but most of the time they do not. I craft superior weapons to make up for less than superior skills.


	9. Il Fabbro

**Il Fabbro – Subject 34 – Jackson Orange – Log**

* * *

><p>All are novices are one time. I am no exception. I've only been at Abstergo for six days, and I have been killed in sim. a total of twenty-seven times today. They tell me I will learn. My fellow Templars in the now are as nice as can be, but in the sim… I'm not sure whether they mean well or not. The Harrington woman was coming on to me the other day, but enough of that. In these logs, they told us to chronicle what we saw in the memories.<p>

Killed today: Il Capitano. Twice.

Escaped today: L'Arlecchina. Once. Then she got reassigned and killed me.

Perspective: I like the training, but the practice of killing another human, even in sim, is hard. The others tell me it will get easier, but I'm not sure whether I believe them.

I stalk towards where the thin man rests on a bench from above. My boots make muffled footsteps on the shingles. Not having a good angle for an air kill, I drop off the roof around the corner and leisurely stroll towards the bench. He leans his head back against the wall, the perfect angle for me to smash with my hammer. I unsheathe the heavy weapon and swing with all my might at Il Capitano's chin.


	10. Il Capitano

**Il Capitano – Subject 77 – Benjamin Yeats – Log**

* * *

><p>They tell me of the brothers that were kidnapped. They tell me of the one that killed himself, and the one that escaped. I am strong. I will escape. I need to get back to my regiment. I was told that they were informed that I had been shot and the enemy burned my body. I need to get back. I need to help my country survive.<p>

I saw something written on one of the walls at Abstergo once. It said "We work in the dark to serve the light. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." I decided not to ask, rather than just sneak into an unlocked office and find out for myself. Google is so helpful. It told me that those words were part of an ancient creed for an opposition to the Templars called Gli Assassini. They killed Templars. There should be more of them now.

Subject 17. Miles, Desmond. Descendant of Ezio Auditori Da Firenze, leader of Gli Assassini. I will escape. I will find him. I want to help. Anything is better than this; even death.

* * *

><p>I know that some of the Templars revel in their kills. I slowly came to terms with killing, being in the military, but this is different. This man is heartless and cruel! I have talked with my friend Rupert about my ancestor. He is of the same mind. How could this much evil be contained in just one man? He kills to see the look on his victim's face when they die.<p>

Most of the men here like killing the women best. I don't begin to understand why. They are evil women, I know, but they are still to be treasured, not killed and tossed out with the garbage. I cheer on L'Arlecchina. She is on my side too.


	11. La Contrabbandiere

**La Contrabbandiere –Subject 48 – Arella Russo – Log**

* * *

><p>I watch as my blade protrudes from the opposite side of the man's neck, killing him instantly. I check my belt to make sure that my goods were not lost in my hasty leap from the roof in the pursuit of my target. I leave the corpse on the street and give the surrounded pedestrians my best evil glare.<p>

* * *

><p>I've got the system figured. It's all training. When I first started, I couldn't climb anything. No upper body strength whatsoever. For the first week alone, they had me climbing buildings within the Animus. When I would exit, I mysteriously could climb better. I don't know what sort of magic or genetics they were using, but it was useful.<p>

* * *

><p>It's always a good day whenever I get away with something. I got away with the opium that Cesare Borgia himself had ordered from my supplier and I got away with the kill. The kill has a lasting impact. No one wants to touch the body, so it stays there for hours until it begins to fester. Il Viandante was not as fast as I. His body remained in the market outside of the Pantheon for days. It was a cold winter, with no parasites to desired his flesh. Eventually, some animal dragged him away to its lair. I followed the blood smear left by his body and killed the vermin I found at the end of it.<p> 


	12. La Ladra

**La Ladra – Subject 90 – Danielle Zsaszmire – Log**

* * *

><p>I have lived a life of poverty for so long that it has become almost natural. So, when Abstergo approached me with a job offer, my brother and I jumped at the opportunity for a roof over our heads and regular meals. Before we were given anything, we were shown to a massive room full of machines. We were told they were called the Animus. We were immediately hooked up to one to find a "match." I was matched with a blond woman who looked exactly like me. They were still matching my brother when I was escorted away.<p>

* * *

><p>I am living memories. I see the resemblance between me and her. Warren loves me. He lets me hunt the Miles man now, and he will let me hunt the Auditori man when I kill the Harrington woman.<p>

My ancestor was poor, just like I was. She had to scrabble and beg for food, clothes, and everything else. It made her strong, and it has made me strong too. I am not the fastest or the most clever, but I know how to survive. I lie in wait for those who are hunted and who hunt me. I strike with precision and then disappear. The bastardi never saw me coming.


	13. Il Zampa

**Il Zampa – Subject 91 – Lupo Zsaszmire – Log**

* * *

><p>When my sister and I were approached by Abstergo, she was "matched" straight off. I took longer. I was in the machine for days. I lived the memories of countless ancestors running through obstacle courses of buildings. I was finally matched to a man named Lanz. He is a dirty, groveling lowlife just like me. My sister was matched with a woman named Faustina Collari. She is the mirror image of my sister.<p>

Danielle took to this life right off. She loves fighting, or rather, she loves winning. I haven't killed anyone yet. I watch and I wait. I see Danielle kill Il Barbiere, L'Ingegnere, and Il Fabbro. They drop to her poor-man's dagger, half of a scissor blade.

I move in on my first kill. La Cortigiana does not see me or hear me. She stalks slowly toward the man that she thinks is her prey. I walk quickly towards her. I spin her around like she was my wife that I was surprising with a kiss and buried my blades in her chest. She gasps slightly as I twist the twin daggers. Her eyes roll back in her head as she slowly slides off of my blades. I like this feeling.

* * *

><p>One by one they all fall until only she is left. Only La Ladra. Only Danielle. I cannot kill my sister, but I do not know that she feels that way about me. I see her approach. She smiles at me. I smile back. She. Comes. Just. A little. Closer. And…<p>

Excruciating. Pain. I feel the rust on her scissors sink into my flesh and it feels like it is eating my entire being. My sister doesn't even give me a second glance as she pulls out her scissor blade and goes to look for Gli Assassini.


	14. Il Mercenario

**Il Mercenario – Subject 111 – Robberto Montoya – Log**

* * *

><p>I am just a day worker from Hermosillo, running from something so far away I have almost forgotten. Abstergo made it all go away. They gave me a new life, a new start. A mercenary from Spain; this is who I am now.<p>

La Puttana is quite the fox, but I beat her into the ground time and time again. She must ask to be assigned to kill me, for these run ins are not coincidence. She must enjoy getting bested by me.

Il Zampa falls to my blade. He does not have time to beg or plead before his lifeblood spills out onto the street. He would have begged for his life if he had the chance, as they all would have. I was the best out there until I met L'Arlecchina Bella. She was so beautiful, and so deadly.


	15. L'Arlecchina

**L'Arlecchina – Subject 48 – Katherina Quinzelle – Log**

Under the mask she hides scars. Some are inflicted by her "friends," others by enemies. Under my mask I hide scars too. The scars are deep. They will not heal for a long while. I do not expect to ever be whole. Those that have damaged me, those that have taken little morsels of me for souvenirs, they pay the only way I know how to collect.

I was at first forced to live this lifestyle at first. Nevertheless, I grew accustomed to it. They try to take of her liked they took of me, and I retaliate. They will fall to my golden knives.

I hear things; they plan on finding my brother and "asking" him to work for Abstergo. He will want to. He will come gladly, like the Harrington woman and the man called Vidic. They enjoy the kill. They revel in the evil that is in the world. Something has changed my brother. He didn't used to be like them.


End file.
